All for Love
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Magnus tidak akan melepaskan Alec setelah dia kembali padanya. Magnus pernah membuat kesalahan, melepaskan Alec begitu saja hanya dia takut kehilangan pemuda Lightwood itu. Bagi Magnus, ALec yang mengajarkan dirinya tentang cinta.


**All For Love**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare**

 **Tulisan ini dibuat untuk melepas penat.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Magnus terdiam di tempatnya, memerhatikan seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Alec—Alexander Gideon Lightwood tengah tertidur. Kelelahan dengan aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Magnus tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Alec seraya membayangkan aktivitas yang baru mereka lewatkan. Sebuah aktivitas yang membuat Alec terus mendesahkan namanya dan meminta lebih ketika Magnus bergerak di atasnya. Magnus bergerak untuk memanjakan kekasih hatinya. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ini. Lebih tepatnya ketika Magnus memutuskan berpisah dengan Alec sekitar dua bulan yang lalu hanya karena dia takut kehilangan kekasihnya.

Magnus segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Alec. Pemuda bermata biru itu terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Alec bagaikan madu dengan kualitas tinggi yang tidak mungkin Magnus biarkan begitu saja. Terbuka namun tidak dinikmati. Itu sama saja Magnus melewatkan kesempatannya. Tangan Magnus masih setia mengelus rambut Alec, menerbangkan Alec semakin dalam ke alam mimpi.

Magnus merasakan ketentraman hidup semenjak Alec hadir dan berada di sisinya. Sudah lama sekali Magnus tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Terakhir dia merasakan perasaan ini ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang memberikan kesempatan untuk mencintai tetapi pada akhirnya wanita itu pergi untuk membangun sebuah keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Bukan dengan seorang _warlock_ yang berhenti menua sejak berumur sembilan belas tahun. Wanita itu akhirnya pergi dengan memberikan dansa terakhir di akhir musim dingin tahun 1953. Semenjak itu Magnus berhenti untuk mencintai seseorang sekaligus tidak menggunakan perasaan lebih dalam menjalin hubungan hingga Alec datang.

Kehadiran Alec telah membuat Magnus belajar untuk mencintai lagi dan melindungi seseorang dengan segenap hati. Alec telah membawanya dari lembah kesendirian dan menawarkan dirinya akan nikmat bernama cinta. Dulu Magnus sempat meninggalkan Alec karena sebuah kesalahpahaman yang akhirnya membuat dirinya merana. Memang menyedihkan. Tetapi Magnus tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang lagi karena Alec adalah satu-satunya yang dia miliki untuk dicintai. Pemburu bayangan yang telah menawan hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama kali.

Alec adalah kombinasi sempurna bagi dirinya. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan perpaduan warna biru di kedua matanya. Pemuda sempurna yang hanya diperuntukan Magnus bukan orang lain. Magnus akan menghajar atau menyihir orang lain menjadi katak jika ada yang berani mendekati atau merebut Alec terkecuali Jace dan Simon—kedua orang itu tidak mungkin Magnus sihir karena Alec akan mendiamkannya selama sebulan. Bagi Alec, Jace adalah _parabatai_ —teman sehidup semati dan saudara Simon sudah dianggap Alec sebagai saudara laki-lakinya semenjak Isabelle menganggap Simon sebagai kekasihnya dan semenjak kematian Max saat perang melawan Valentine. Selain kedua orang itu maka Magnus tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan sihir mematikannya atau pukulan untuk membuat orang lain jera karena mendekati kekasih hatinya—Alec Lightwood.

Magnus terlihat lebih bahagia semenjak Alec bersedia kembali padanya. Tidak hanya Magnus tetapi kedua kucingnya juga merindukan Alec sama seperti dirinya. Ada rasa khawatir ketika Magnus meminta Alec kembali padanya. Saat itu Alec terlihat ragu untuk kembali pada Magnus karena masalah kesalahpahaman di antara mereka berdua. Rasa khawatir yang Magnus rasakan segera menghilang ketika Alec menerimanya kembali. Magnus berjanji pada Alec untuk menceritakan masa lalunya dengan perlahan. Setiap bulan Magnus memberikan sebuah buku yang berisikan masa lalunya. Dua bulan yang lalu Magnus sudah memberikan buku pembukaan pada Alec dan seterusnya akan Magnus lakukan hingga tidak ada lagi kebohongan di antara mereka. Magnus hanya ingin menjadi pribadi yang jujur bagi Alec.

Magnus masih mengelus rambut Alec tetapi kini dia memajukan tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Alec.

"Aku mencintaimu." Begitu yang Magnus bisikan pada Alec dan kecupan singkat yang Magnus berikan setelahnya membuat Alec menggeliat pelan.

Magnus tersenyum simpul melihat Alec yang menggeliat seperti kucingnya yang sering menggeliat di pangkuannya. Magnus jadi ingin menjahili Alec ketika melihat sikap Alec yang membuat dirinya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Alec yang sedang tertidur itu. Magnus kembali mengecup bibir merah itu. Alec menggeliat lagi dan melenguh—merasa tidurnya terganggu. Dengan malas dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Magnus tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hi." Magnus menyapa Alec yang memandangnya dengan tatapan malas.

Magnus mengecup pipi Alec yang membuat pemburu bayangan itu mengerjap beberapa kali dan berusaha mengacuhkan Magnus yang menganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hm," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Alec. Dia tidak ingin menanggapi Magnus karena jika ditanggapi maka _warlock_ itu akan membuatnya tetap terjaga hingga pagi menjelang.

Alec membiarkan Magnus mengelus rambutnya. Matanya kini terpejam lagi. Alec benar-benar lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat.

"Apakah kau tahu kalau kau sangat menggoda saat kau tertidur?" Magnus menekan hidung Alec dengan gemas.

Alec segera melepaskan dan menarik selimut karena dia merasakan udara dingin yang menyentuh tubuhnya, "Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya aku pernah melihat diriku tertidur?"

Mata Alec setengah terpejam ketika mengatakannya, membuat Magnus terkekeh pelan. Benar juga, bagaimana mungkin Alec tahu kalau dirinya bisa menggoda saat dirinya tertidur. Magnus merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaan sendiri.

"Alec sayang," Dengan mesra Magnus mengatakannya.

"Hm," hanya itu yang keluar karena kini Alec semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Magnus membuka selimut itu dan membuangnya begitu saja membuat Alec segera membuka matanya. Kesal karena kelakuan Magnus yang menganggu tidurnya sejak tadi. Memangnya Magnus tidak lelah dengan aktivitas mereka.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Alec terbangun dengan kesal, bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap Magnus dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Pose Alec terlihat menggoda tetapi Magnus harus menahannya agar tidak kembali menyerang Alec saat itu juga.

"Kau manis jika bersikap seperti itu." Magnus terkekeh.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Alec menatap Magnus curiga.

"Tidak ada, Alec sayang." Magnus menarik Magnus untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Magnus memeluk Alec begitu posesif, membuat Alec berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Magnus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Nada bicara Alec melunak. Alec sudah sadar sepenuh dari tidurnya.

Magnus terkekeh mendengarnya. Alec mengkhawatirkannya dan itu membuat Magnus bahagia di dalam hatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Magnus mencium rambut Alec yang beraroma khas—aroma yang sangat Magnus sukai.

"Kau bersikap aneh." Alec mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya dan itu yang membuat Magnus semakin cinta dengan Alec. Pemuda Lightwood akan selalu jujur dengan perkatannya. Tidak peduli jika lawan bicaranya marah karena ucapannya yang terlalu sadis.

"Alec,"

"Hm,"

"Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu dan kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Alec yang sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja Alec merasa senang ketika Magnus mengatakan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau membutuhkan cinta. Aku mencintaimu karena kau milikku. Aku mencintaimu karena yang mengerti cinta ini hanya kita berdua bukan orang lain dan aku mencintaimu karena tidak ada yang mencintaimu selain diriku." Alec tersenyum kecil, pipinya memerah mendengar perkataan Magnus. "Kau segalanya untukku, Alec Lightwood. Pemburu bayangan pertama dan terakhit." Magnus mengecup belakang kepala Alec.

Alec segera memutar badannya dan menghadap Magnus, menyentuh dada Magnus, merasakan detak jantung Magnus yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Alec.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Magnus.

Alec mengigit bibirnya sebelum dia menjawab. Ini sangat malu untuk dikatakan. Alec tidak pernah semalu ini terkecuali ketika ciuman pertama mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau mengajarkan padaku tentang arti cinta itu sendiri. Aku mencintaimu karena aku tidak memerlukan syarat untuk melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu karena kau selalu ada untukku." Ucapan Alec diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat di bibir Magnus.

"Jadi?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Alec segera membenamkan kepalanya di dada Magnus. Terlalu Malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Magnus terkekeh melihat tingkah manis Alec yang belum ditunjukan pada orang lain. Jika Alec sudah memakai pakaian tempur maka Magnus tidak akan melihat tingkah Alec seperti ini. Magnus kembali membelai rambut Alec dan mengecupnya.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus pulang atau suara Izzy akan memenuhi kotak suaraku." Magnus memeluk erat Alec.

"Baik." Suara Alec teredam dekapan Magnus. "Tapi kau harus melepaskan pelukanmu ini. Aku tidak bisa tidur juga kau memelukku seperti ini."

Magnus segera melepaskannya dan mencubit pelan hidung Alec.

"Alec," panggil Magnus.

"Hm," Jawab Alec seraya menguap.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Magnus Bane. Jadi biarkan aku tidur, oke?"

"Oke, Alec sayang."

Magnus segera mengecup bibir Alec sebelum dia mengikuti Alec ke alam mimpi. Magnus akan menjaga Alec dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Magnus tidak akan ragu untuk memberikan apapun yang diinginkan Alec karena Alec telah membuka pintu hatinya yang sudah tertutup lama dan memasukinya dengan penuh cinta. Selain itu Alec pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata biru yang merupakan kombinasi sempurna bagi Magnus sendiri. Magnus Bane sangat mencintai Alexander Gideon Lightwood yang kini terlelap di sampingnya. Sangat mencintainya.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 28/05/2015, 22:00]**


End file.
